SCHOOL BLUES
by DeidaraXD
Summary: Deidara has just started school with his friend Haroki, He has met the cutest guy...SASORI! The problem is Deidara is an outcast while Sasori is mister popular...how will it go? SasoDei YAOI, Rated M for lemons in later chapters and Language content!
1. First day of school

THE SCHOOL BLUES

poor me don't own naruto TT ( i won't cry...)only Haroki

WARNING:this is yaoi(boyXboy)don't read if you don't like ok?

Summary:

OK!Deidara starting high school but has a crush on sasori (the most popular dude there)also another problem...deidara is a big outcast!do you think he will get sasori? ALSO WARNING:is has some lemons but reviews keep me going so I know what i'm doing wrong but you don't have to review if you dun wanna yea?rated M for lemons, language etc...

Chapter 1:

Deidara hazily opened his dew covered eyes to find it was 4:00am..."why did I have to wake up this early again?...oh yeah school...un..."He smashed his hand into the alarm button only to find it stuck."your kidding...".So in the end he beat the shit out of his alarm clock. He sorted out his clothes (black top,blue jeans and converse)packed his surprisingly heavy bag only to notice he had to many books, had a shower, put on his clothes, put on his now less heavier bag and was out the door by around 6:00am. He got to school and found a brown haired, blue eyed boy wearing a blue top and black jeans...Haroki. and sat by him under a sakura tree.

"Hiya deidara...whats wrong?".Asked a tired Haroki

"Nothing much I got up at 4:00 so I'm really tired un."Replied Deidara groggily

"Well no offense but it serves you right for getting up to early."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"

"ok...ok god get over it man you take a joke well don't ya?"Haroki looked up at deidara who was now yawning quietly before he noticed Haroki staring at him

"what un?". Asked deidara trying to figure out why he was staring

"look...sasori..."

Deidara sparked his head around to find a sasori looking at him directly in the face his glowing onyx eyes meeting deidara's sea blue eyes. Deidara was worried what sasori might do to him. "Hello?" Deidara shakily said managing to hold back tears of fear.

"your fucking late for class."Sasori replied blankly

"whoops...SHIT UN!"Deidara grabbed his backpack and ran for the door while Haroki chased after him

IN CLASS:

It was art class and Deidara was painting in the same room as sasori

Deidara felt a warm blush spread across his face as he watched sasori paint a beautiful picture

"wow un..."

"uh...why are you looking at me deidara?"

Deidara looked directly at his eyes feeling a load of anger in those beaming onyx eyes

Thats it for chapter one:

its my first time making fanfiction so be nice!

remember try and review if it was good or not k? its cool hearing from ya!

Shannon


	2. A horrible start

I'm so fucking lazy bcoz my computer went so i fixed it then I couldn't be bothered

* * *

--I don't own naruto only an OC

"uh...i thought your painting could uh...use work un!".

"WHAT!?"

"wait I-"

"you have no idea how much trouble you're in..." Sasori warned him. Sasori started

to walk over to him with a REALLY sharp pencil.

"I didn't mean to-"Deidara backed away. 'He looks like he's gonna kill me un...'

_riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!_

* * *

"bye un!Come on Haroki!!" Deidara darted off dragging a cursing Haroki by his shirt

_In the classroom:_

The class was so dull that even the teacher dosed off a couple of times so neji had to poke him in the side

"hey neji!"

Neji turned around to see a giggling naruto

"what!?"

"You can use your pokey thing ha!"

"I hate you..."

Deidara and haroki were passing notes:

"_ha you got attacked!"_

"_bastard un..."_

"_attack of the evil pencil lol"_

"_i...hate...u...un"_

"_why do u write un"_

"_to piss u off un!"_

"_stop it."_

"_un.un.un.un."_

"_thats it..."_

"_what un?"_

"_..."_

"_no serious"_

"_IM GONNA TELL SASORI U LIKE HIM!"_

"_no...NO!!"_

Haroki didn't answer but Deidara got another letter with very elegant curved letter which said:

_Dear Blondie..._

_You have 2 minutes to answer this question:_

_WHY THE FUCK DID U CORRECT ME ON MY ART!?_

_From Sasori_

just seeing the letter said sasori made deidara get butterflies and quickly sent the message back to him.

_Dear sasori un_

_i didn't mean to its just that i uh panicked. u had a sharp pencil in your hand..._

_from deidara_

Sasori suddenly caught eye of the teacher and panicked threw away the paper and focused. But how could he focus when the class was so dull?

Iruka stood upright and looked at deidara who was currently gazing at sasori's deep brown eyes in the gleaming sun, his pale face reflecting the sun's gentle beams while his hair seemed to sparkle in the light. He thought to himself:'how is it un that I'm so attracted to a guy that hates me?..."

Iruka looked at deidara and tapped him on the shoulder. Deidara turned around to see a sympathetic looking Iruka.

"Deidara. I think after class you should stay. Theres something I want to talk to you about."

"ok un"

woo-hoo!! i finished chapter 2! go me!!anyway next chapter will be coming up!

i always abbreviate and stuff with notes in class so no spelling mistakes


	3. The Lunch Hall

What the fuck happened? This took WAY longer than I thought it would...I'M SO LAZY!

Also kinda dedicated to hogakegodessarya for saying that my chapters are bit short

Oh yeah! forgot to mention! Deidara has only one mouth and Sasori is human

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then there would be no such thing as sasuke and Sasori and Deidara would be the stars...so no...I don't own it...

After class when everyone had left Iruka stood up from his desk, signed a few documents and walked up to Deidara with a sympathetic smile on his face and sat down next to the sighing boy. "Deidara, I noticed you weren't paying any attention to me." Iruka looked at said boy again to notice ONCE AGAIN he wasn't paying attention. Iruka lightly tapped him on the shoulder and sighed. He always noticed Deidara sighing in his class. "Iruka..." Iruka looked up to see a slightly sad Deidara. "Yes Deidara?"

"Is it wrong to like someone who doesn't like you un?"

Iruka froze. 'Who was he talking about?' Iruka thought to himself. he tried to get a mental image in his head about who all the people were in his class and where they all sat. He couldn't remember so he went to the computer and looked up all the people in his class.

Itachi.

Kisame.

Sasori.

Dei-

Bingo. Iruka knew exactly who it was, and he was quite shocked. It's not everyday that the person with the biggest reputation of violence would have an affect on a quiet, hard-working AND new student so quickly. "It's Sasori, isn't it?" Deidara felt a hot blush shoot across his face. Deidara buried his face in his hands so Iruka wouldn't notice the distinctively obvious blush that had appeared on his face. Iruka chuckled slightly. "Why don't you get something to eat?" Deidara lightly nodded and started packing up his bags. "Iruka...please don't tell him un."

"I promise Deidara, now run along."

Deidara once again nodded and walked out the classroom only to have the living shit scared out of him.

"HI NEWBIE!" Shouted the stranger into Deidara's ear.

"SHIT UN!" Deidara jumped and swung his bag at the intruder. Said intruder grabbed the bag and pulled it away from Deidara's hands. "Who are you un?"

"Well my name is Naruto!" Said the bouncy blond.

"Oh...nice to meet you I guess un." Returned Deidara in a slightly shaky voice. Naruto Grabbed Deidara's wrist and started pulling him towards the door. "Where are you taking me Naruto?" Deidara said in the calmest tone he could manage. But Naruto just ignored him and kept on pulling the struggling blond closer and closer to the door. Eventually Deidara just gave up and started walking with the over-exited blond. He opened the door to see a large room filled with people, tables and chairs. Deidara immediately got a headache from too many people talking.

"Hey Naruto!" Said a blond haired girl who looked similar to Deidara but didn't have a big enough flap of hair to cover one of her eyes. Said girl looked at Deidara and smiled. "Hi! My name is Ino! Whats yours?" Deidara looked around and thought to himself. 'Damn Haroki, why did you have to be sick DAMNIT UN!' Deidara fiddled with his hair until he finally answered. "My name is Deidara...nice to meet you un."

Ino encouraged Deidara to sit down, and when he finally obliged to, they started talking about themselves and tried to get to know Deidara a little better, when suddenly a loud, ear-piercing scream filled the now silent hall and the sound of running, panting and cursing was heard shortly after. "oh no."

Deidara turned around to see a worried Ino muttering to herself. "What un?" Deidara asked, looking at the other members of the table with a worried expression on his face. Ino looked at Deidara, her face almost pale with fear.

"What am I missing un?" Suddenly a big slam caused Deidara to jump as the doors snapped open and a pink haired girl fell to her knees and attempted to crawl away when a red headed figure caught up to her and kicked her hard in the stomach making her shout out in pain and fall on the floor. "Sasori un..." Deidara muttered. Sasori picked up the now crying girl and slammed her into the wall. "What did you learn today bitch?" Sasori spat, his eyes full of loathing. "Never...?"

"NEVER TALK TO YOU NASTILY!!" The panicking girl screamed.

"That's right." Sasori replied calmly and dropped the girl and stepped on her hand. Hearing a loud snap he walked off.

"All that just because she said something nastily un?" Deidara questioned. Ino looked out of her disgusted face to answer The blond boys question. "Yes Deidara...welcome to the world of survival..." Ino ran to the screaming girl only to realize that the snap she heard was actually the girls hand.

She whispered. "It's O.K Sakura..." Ino picked her up and rested Sakura's arm over her shoulder and started to walk off. "Oh...her name is Sakura un..." Deidara muttered. Naruto was about to go over to Sasori's table but someone caught his sleeve. "Naruto...don't go...you might get...hurt..." A very timid looking girl with dark hair pulled a little bit harder on Naruto's sleeve attempting to make him sit down, but to no avail. "HEY SASORI! I OUGHTA PUNCH YOUR FUCKING LIGHTS O-"

Slam. One punch was all Sasori delivered before Naruto skidded across the floor with a possible broken nose. Sasori walked over to Naruto and whispered. "Your lucky it was a light punch asshole" Sasori walked over to the table he was previously sitting at. Deidara noticed a silver haired male with light violet eyes laugh at Naruto for being a dumbass or something. He couldn't hear much because of all the talking about Sakura and Naruto.

Deidara cautiously walked around Sasori's table hoping he wouldn't get noticed but obviously fate didn't want him to be safe.

"Hey your the blond boy Sasori was gonna kill with a pencil!" Said the silver haired male with a grin.

"Don't piss me off Hidan." Sasori warned. Hidan was going to protest but quickly sat down realizing that Sasori was stood up with an evil look in his eyes. Hidan stayed silent. Sasori was a good foot taller than Hidan so Sasori looked even more intimidating.

Sasori waved his hand as a signal for Deidara to go off. Deidara was going to have a go at him for brushing him off like that but walked off as soon as he realized Sasori was picking up a table knife and starting to stand up.

* * *

OK! Chapter 3 done! thanks to hogakegodessarya for telling me about my chapters being short once again!

uh...chapter 4 will eventually be up. Deidara and Sasori obviously haven't started a loving romance...oh yeah and the Iruka thing well i wanted to make Iruka seem like a father figure to Deidara!

R&R please!

Shannon


	4. A fight ensues

O.K! This Chapter is gonna be really weird...it's the day after the lunch hall incident!

I don't like Sakura by the way...! Because she's annoying...

Oh! By the way! Haroki is in this one because he missed school yesterday!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

* * *

Deidara continued to walk down the empty street with a slow pattern. Deidara couldn't believe the fact that Sasori had threatened him twice. Deidara picked up the pace slightly, mentally praying that both Haroki and Sasori would be there.

Deidara saw Haroki reading by a Sakura tree. Haroki looked up from his gory horror book when he heard the sound of footsteps that sounded all to familiar to him. Deidara. Haroki waved as Deidara ran faster and crashed straight into Haroki. With a short gasp Deidara hugged Haroki so tightly, Haroki thought his head was going to pop off. "Ugh...hi Deidara...could you please stop hugging me?" Deidara nodded and released Haroki from the powerful grip. Haroki panted and slapped Deidara lightly on the arm. Deidara looked at Haroki like he had grown another head. Until Deidara caught what he was looking at. Deidara mentally ticked boxes in his head of his wish-list for today:

See Sasori at least once today

See Haroki

Both boxes had been mentally ticked. Deidara got disgusted when he saw Hidan next to Sasori holding up a dead rat with a pencil sticking out of its stomach, and whats worse it was in Hidan's mouth. Deidara felt sick when Hidan began chewing on the deceased rodent.

"OI! Sasori!" Hidan shouted, a bit muffled by the dead rat. Sasori slowly turned around, praying that it wasn't the white haired terror. Alas, no luck. Sasori sighed and 'lightly' punched Hidan in the jaw, making him drop the rat from his mouth. "Hidan...Please get rid of that dead thing...It's making me sick." Sasori calmly picked up the newly deformed rat and threw it at Hidan's face. Hidan yawned at the time it was thrown and...ate it...oh shit...HE ATE IT!

All that was heard was a squelch and it was gone. Sasori felt himself go pale. Hidan burst out laughing at the disgusted Sasori. Deidara and Haroki went a whiter shade of pale so they went into the classroom.

"Okay class. Today we will be doing English. Here is your paper, pen and pencil. Start the test."

Deidara fiddled with his pencil but suddenly remembered the dead rat with the pencil in its stomach. Deidara slowly put the pencil down and picked up the pen. Haroki tapped Deidara on the arm and began to mime. Deidara was really good at lip reading, Haroki was asking.'Do you know any answers, and if you do, what the fuck are they?' Deidara snickered. He loved seeing Haroki frustrated, he looked so funny! Deidara shook his head saying. 'nope sorry un'

Sasori looked over Deidara's shoulder to see if he had or not. He had every answer down. He wasn't cheating or anything and he had all the answers right. Sasori stared at him making Deidara feel he was 2 inches tall. Deidara felt a blush spread across his face when Sasori grabbed his wrist to see his work better.

"WHAT THE FUCK, DEIDARA!" Sasori shouted. Oops. The teacher looked up from paperwork and saw Sasori stood up glaring at Deidara. Deidara blushed furiously. The teacher walked up to Sasori and pointed to the door signaling for him to get out.

"Yes...sensai..." Sasori spat. Sasori HATED that teacher. Sasori muttered to himself about the teacher being a fucking man-whore or something, packed up his bags and left. Deidara felt so embarrassed when everyone was looking at him like he had committed a murder. Haroki laughed, he always laughed when Deidara was embarrassed. Deidara moaned. "how could it get any worse un..." Deidara whispered to himself.

At lunch Deidara saw the bouncy blond once again get exited over seeing him, but said bouncy blond got even more exited when he saw Haroki enter next to Deidara, looking nervous.

"Hey, Deidara! Who's your friend?" Naruto asked, poking a look at Haroki.

"My best friend in the world un!" Deidara replied, Looking at Haroki with a proud expression on his face.

"Well, my name is Naruto! That's Ino and that's Sakura!" Naruto grabbed Haroki's wrist and dragged him, just like he did with Deidara, towards the table. Sakura looked at Deidara. Her top half of her arm was in a cast being held by a sling. Her face was bruised and cut to the extent that small drips of blood escaped her mouth from where her lip had been cut twice so she couldn't smile much.

Deidara pointed to Sakura's mouth with was oozing out a small amount of blood. Deidara started to talk but Haroki rudely interrupted and asked "Hey, what happened to your arm?"

"My wrist shattered so I can't move the top half otherwise it might break."

"ouch...sorry I asked."

Sakura smiled. "It's ok!" Sakura started to cringe as soon as she saw Sasori and the others enter the room. Sakura started having a panic attack and started crying. Sasori laughed from the other end of the hall and made his way over. "Aw...poor little bitch...crying are we?"

Sakura froze as soon as she felt a foot on hers. Sakura knew if she said something wrong her foot would go snap. She started. "Yes Sasori...I am crying..." Naruto took a swing at Sasori only to have his hand caught by Sasori and twisted backwards making Naruto scream in pain.

Haroki looked down at the ground, noticing some blood had dripped on the floor from Naruto's wrist. "LET HIM GO!" Haroki shouted.

"Oh...a fight?" Sasori questioned. Haroki got the feeling that he said the wrong thing.

"Uh...YEAH I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!" Haroki boldly stated.

"Ok...see you after school...oh yeah...and if any broken bones ensue don't blame me..." Sasori started walking off when he heard the sound of Deidara talking. "Why did you do that un!?" Deidara was pissed. He didn't want to see Haroki die. "I'll be fine Deidara." Haroki calmly answered.

In class Deidara kept getting worried about what appending doom would await him.

"Where is he?" Sasori asked. Sasori was never one to wait. He turned his head around to see a kind of scared Haroki. "Well well...I thought you weren't going to show up runt." Sasori confessed. "Aw...did you miss me?" Haroki mocked.

Sasori was getting impatient. "Well no use standing around here making a conversation."

Haroki launched at Sasori landing a small kick in the shin but Sasori got an advantage and slid his leg under Haroki's and slammed him into the floor. Haroki let out a painful yelp. Sasori took the advantage and landed a hard punch on his stomach. Haroki, once again let a painful shout escape his lips. Sasori stood up quickly and kicked him in the leg, making Haroki cry out in pain.

"I...I...gi...ve...up..." Haroki answered, clearly defeated. Sasori smirked, kicked him in the arm and said. "This is why you don't mess wi-" Sasori fell to the ground. Haroki noticed Deidara jump on Sasori's back. Sasori found Deidara's wrist and flipped the blond over his back.

Deidara yelped when he felt a heavy amount of pressure on his shoulder. It was Sasori. Deidara yelped when Sasori pushed down harder making Haroki flinch and Sasori laugh. Sasori laughed and nudged Deidara's shoulder with his foot. "Well...that was a poor fight..." Sasori chuckled. Deidara sobbed from the intense pain coming from his shoulder, but on the inside he kept thinking 'wow un...I jumped on Sasori's back...' Deidara stopped crying and stood up. Haroki tried to get up but realized his leg was sprained. Deidara, still thinking of how wonderful Sasori's hair felt when his face brushed against it. Haroki clicked his fingers in front of Deidara's face to snap him out of his trance...and succeeded. Deidara helped get Haroki up and to the nurses office where he had to stay all day.

That. Whole. Chapter. Was. Garbage.

I can't write fight scenes to save my life...well R&R to tell me how bad I am at this

Shannon


	5. The perfect idea

* * *

It's lame and late I know yadda yadda yadda...I don't care...It's still lame nyah XP

Deidara sighed. Deidara had gotten even more worried about Haroki ever since the fight happened...yeah...Deidara, once again sighed. Haroki looked at Deidara with a concerned look. He hated how Deidara cared about him so much. "Deidara, please...I'm fine!" Haroki stood up and let Deidara examine his body for health. Deidara nodded. "Un." Haroki smiled and patted Deidara on the head.

During class Deidara kept passing notes to Haroki making a small conversation:

"_Hey un...is there a way me and Sasori would connect without him beating the shit outta me?"_

"_I dunno...WAIT!!!!"_

"_What un?"_

Haroki took Deidara's pen and chucked it so it landed under Sasori's desk. Deidara glared at Haroki in that kind of you-are-so-dead-once-this-is-done look. Deidara slid out of his chair and slowly crawled under Sasori's desk praying that said blond wouldn't get noticed. Deidara froze. His shirt had got caught on the chair leg. Deidara thought. _'If I make a break for it I'll tip his chair and get hurt...If I stay like this...He might not see me...then he'll move his chair and I'll be free to kill Haroki as much as I like!!!_

Haroki snickered at Deidara. He loved seeing him like this, it always puts him in a good mood. Deidara felt a blush shoot across his already heated face as soon as he realized what Haroki was snickering at. He was only inches away from Sasori's member. Deidara could've died happy right there. Sasori jumped when he felt something gently leaning on his foot. Sasori looked down hoping it wasn't Hidan being annoying or sick. Deidara went as pale as Sasori did. Sasori thought to himself which made him smirk very slightly. _'Well, could've been worse...could've been Hidan...'_ Deidara completely froze. Sasori noticed Deidara's shirt was caught. Sasori decided to have some fun during this lesson, not that anything else interesting was going to happen. He leaned so Deidara was only about one inch from his face. Deidara actually wished that white haired weirdo would push him so they kissed.

Hidan tapped Sasori on the shoulder to see what the matter was. "Sasori! For fuck sake, what the fuck is fucking going on?" Hidan snickered when Sasori moved to see a defenseless Deidara sitting there. "So...Sasori...you gonna hurt him?...I will!" Sasori stopped him. Said red head wanted to have some fun. Deidara couldn't say anything as he would get caught and people would take why he was under there and make it awkward to talk to people.

Unlucky for Deidara, Sasori was not in a very forgiving mood. Sasori harshly whispered in Deidara's ear. "Why ARE you under my desk!?" Deidara gulped. "Well un...Haroki threw a pencil and I went to go grab it and-!!!" Hidan, ONCE AGAIN, had done something.

Hidan in one of his 'smart' moments pushed Sasori into Deidara forcing them to kiss. Hidan was holding Sasori there in place, with Deidara, stuck. Kissing. "I'm not letting go until Sasori tongues the living crap out of ya!" Sasori went pale. But Deidara went as red as a strawberry. Hidan laughed. Neither Sasori or Deidara could make a sound OR move for that matter. Sasori HATED Hidan. Deidara looked around to see if anyone is watching this nightmare and found...Haroki. He was laughing so much tears came out of his eyes. The teacher stood looking at Haroki. "Haroki Uraki, Detention." Haroki slammed his head on his desk. Deidara chuckled slightly, though he couldn't move much. Hidan finally let go of the two victims.

Sasori looked at Deidara and kicked him so his shirt sleeve ripped and he stumbled back under his chair. Deidara licked his lips. "Wow un..." Deidara mumbled.

After Class...

"HOLY SHIT!!!" Screamed a clearly shocked Hidan. Hidan clutched his head in agony as he heard a ringing sound then a throbbing pain followed. "I. Hate. You. So. Much." Sasori stated. Hidan ran off in sheer discomfort. "Was that really necessary?" Kisame asked. Sasori nodded then walked off to find the pink haired punching bag. Sakura caught a glimpse of Sasori and panicked, slamming into Naruto. "What's the matter Sakura?" Sakura had begun softly sobbing. "Sasori's going to end up killing me i swear it..." Naruto patted her on the head and went after the red-head.


	6. Fights with secrets

* * *

Hi!! Yeah yeah....its been a while...XP nyah! I dont care (I do really ')

"BASTARD!!!" Naruto cried as he ran as fast as he could towards the venomous red-head. Naruto landed the hardest punch he could towards the scorpion but with one movement a loud crack was heard. Naruto was as still as possible. Sasori let out a 'hmph' before sweeping his leg under him and making him fall over and making his way to his class. Deidara, being the usual bystander he was, could only offer to help Naruto after seeing the small fight. Naruto started curling up into a ball before sobbing gently.

Class was so boring that even, once again, the teacher had fallen asleep. Sasori had told everyone to be quiet otherwise more work. So half an hour into the (VERY boring) lesson and Hidan was hungry. Sasori gave him a packet of crisps just as long as he shut up. Crackle. Crackle. POP! The teacher woke with a start and everyone looked round to see Hidan, his hands clapped together with a packet of crisps. "...Idiot." Sasori mumbled.

Hidan had got a detention for telling the teacher to "Go fuck yourself with Pein."

Sasori had got a detention for saying "Sir...you're a bastard..."

And Deidara...is an idiot. HE got in trouble for saying to Haroki "FUCK YOU UN!!"

So...the conclusion? All of them are stupid.

Hidan was sulking while drawing into the desk and writing things like fuck. Sasori, however, was glaring at Deidara from his desk and sending shivers down his spine. Then, Deidara did the stupid...

"Why don't you take a picture un?"

Haroki was currently waiting for the blond when he heard what he said.

"What. Did. You. Say...?" Sasori slowly asked. He slowly got up from his chair and made his way to Deidara. The teacher just sat there, asleep. Hidan was wide-eyed from the blond's statement. Deidara gulped loudly and his mouth was dryer than the desert. Sasori slammed his hands on Deidara's table and screamed. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!?!?!?!?" Deidara got up to run but Sasori grabbed him by his collar and slammed his head against the table. Deidara reached for the closest thing to him as possible and attempted to throw it. A compass. Said object managed to scratch Sasori's cheek. making a small drop of blood pass down.

Sasori pinned Deidara to the desk by kneeling on his back and pushed down hard on his throat, while pulling his hair making Deidara choke while trying to yelp. Sasori had a struggle pinning the blond down while he frantically moved around. Hidan was cheering on the red-head as he continued his fight with the blond. The teacher woke up and quickly noticed the scene that was taking place.

By now, Deidara had blood coming out of his nose, mouth and one side of his cheek. The teacher attempted to pick up Sasori, which did nothing but get a bit winded. The teacher began calling for help and Haroki soon rushed in and tried to get to Sasori but a certain person was blocking the way. Haroki tried to push past him but ended up getting kicked in the stomach. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Hidan called to Haroki. A slight smirk on his face at the thought of getting to fight. Haroki angrily tried to shove past him to rescue his yelping friend. Hidan hit Haroki on the face which sent him on the ground. "Ouch...damn...FUCKING MOVE!!" Haroki attempted kicking the silver headed male and succeeded kicking him hard in the shin. "OW!!" Hidan yelped before punching Haroki on the jaw making his mouth pour a small amount of blood.

Deidara had gotten hold of Sasori's hand and bitten into it causing Sasori to slam said blond's head into the desk again. Deidara began biting as hard as he could making Sasori scream. "GET IT OFF ME!" Sasori managed to get his hand out of Deidara's mouth and began getting off of him. Deidara quickly turned around and smacked Sasori in the jaw making it bleed slightly.

Sasori made his way to the door and exited with Hidan following behind, flipping them off.

Haroki chuckling slightly while dabbing a wet cloth on Deidara's wounds. "What're you giggling about un?" Deidara asked in a confused tone. "Did you see the look on Sasori's face when you bit him!? I should've had a camera!" Deidara and Haroki both started sniggering as they both went back to class.

"Ouch...careful Hidan!" Sasori said as he twitched slightly in pain. Hidan was dabbing his hand with water after being bitten by Deidara. "Well if you would fucking keep fucking still..." Hidan mumbled. Sasori rolled his eyes and smirked slightly as Hidan's foul-mouth. Once Deidara and Haroki sat down, Naruto whispered to them. "Wow...you two really did it..." Deidara looked over to Naruto and tilted his head slightly. "Did...what un?" Naruto looked like Deidara was mutating a second pair of eyes. "What do you mean 'Did what'? You took on Sasori...and you Haroki! You took on Hidan!!" Haroki blushed from embarrassment as he looked at Naruto and smiled gently. "I didn't do much..." Haroki mumbled.

Deidara got bored and decided to fill out his diary that he kept stashed away in his bag. He pulled out a blue pen and began writing:

"_Dear Diary un!_

_I saw Sasori today but things didn't go very well...I keep thinking I'm gonna say 'Sasori no danna!' And him never talking to me again un...Well...I got into a fight with him and bit his hand! I'm so mean hehehe...maybe one day I'll feel his lips on mine (on purpose)...FAT CHANCE!! He hates me...How can I love someone who despises me...?_

_Bye..._

_Deidara X"_

Deidara went to put his diary in his bag but was soon snatched by Sasori. Gulp. "Uh...oh..." Deidara mumbled, hoping said red-head didn't read anything. "Hmm...What do we have here?" Sasori asked, opening the diary and reading the recent page. Deidara was close to tears as he saw said red-head read through all the pages of his secrets in front of him. "...give it back...un..." Deidara mumbled, almost whispered. Sasori quoted from his new book. "_Maybe one day I'll feel his lips on mine..."_ Sasori chuckled and threw the book back at Deidara, who was now in tears with Haroki trying to comfort him. Deidara couldn't stop his tears from falling with every word Sasori teased him with. Smack. Sasori stumbled back a little and felt his face, noticing wetness. Blood. Haroki had slapped him and now he was fucked. Sasori ran up to him and kicked him in the stomach making Haroki cough loudly. The teacher called for someone and resulted in Haroki and Sasori in detention.

"I'm pathetic un..." Deidara mumbled underneath his quiet sobs. "If not for my stupid diary un...I wouldn't be fucking crying un!" Deidara threw his diary against a wall hearing a small crack. Said blond, after 5 seconds, decided to check what cracked. He opened his diary to notice a small picture frame that was slightly chipped due to him throwing it. He looked into it and saw a picture of him when he was five years old, smiling and giggling with his parents behind him, also smiling. Deidara was in tears from looking at said picture. The sun kissed blond put the chipped picture frame in his bag.

Haroki, being the stupid idiot he is, kept flipping Sasori off when the teacher had his back to them. Which resulted in Sasori getting up and punching him in the face. Haroki yelped which caused the teacher to give them an even bigger detention. Great.

Hidan was waiting for Sasori while Deidara for Haroki. Hidan turned around to notice the blond still sobbing gently. Hidan walked about two steps toward him and asked. "Hey...can I ask you something?" Deidara turned around and jumped when he noticed Hidan standing there. "...Sure un..." Deidara replied quietly and shakily. Hidan coughed quietly and shifted nervously. "Do you think...Haroki will go on a date with me?" Deidara was wide eyed with worry, confusion and shock. Deidara giggled which eventually ended up bursts of laughter. Hidan blushed and looked at the ground. "DON'T LAUGH AT ME!" Deidara ended up finding that hilarious so he was literally on the ground with tears of laughter. Hidan picked him up and looked into his eyes. Pure honesty in those words. Deidara stopped laughing to look at him with a sympathetic smile on his face. "Please don't tell Sasori..." Deidara patted him on the back and gave him a small hug.

"Well un...the way I see it...he hates you...but it couldn't hurt to ask could it un?" Deidara said as truthfully as he could. Hidan looked down with a sad frown on his face. Deidara knew how he felt because he feels the same way with Sasori. Said blond and silver-haired male sighed at the same time. "I think we could be acquaintances...maybe..." Hidan mumbled, loud enough for Deidara to notice. Deidara smiled and asked. "Hey un...can I ask YOU a question un?" Hidan nodded slightly. "Do you think Sasori will eventually like me un?" Hidan smirked and crouched down slightly to get to Deidara's height. "I happen to know for a fact that he gets VERY embarrassed when people ask him on a date." Hidan sniggered. Deidara smiled and giggled cutely,

When Haroki and Sasori got out of torture detention they started having an argument. "YOU FUCKING GINGER!!"

"DUMBASS!"

"GO CRAWL IN OUR PARENTS GRAVE AND DIE WITH THEM!"

Sasori snapped. He pulled out a sharp pocket knife and lunged for the panic stricken boy. Haroki was pinned to the ground and attacked mercilessly, hitting his face and making cuts everywhere on his face to his arms. Haroki was crying and begging him to stop. Deidara yelled at the top of his lungs. "STOP DAMMIT UN!!!" Sasori stopped his actions but Haroki couldn't breathe due to Sasori kneeling on his throat. "GET OFF OF HIM UN!" Deidara pushed Sasori off of him and patted Haroki on the back gently, getting air into his lungs. Hidan crouched down to Haroki and Deidara and finally asked the question. "Haroki...will...you...go out with me...?"

Silence. That can't be good.

D= CLIFFHANGER!! hehehe...I'm forcing you to wait so ha! XP NYAH! R&R or whatever...

P.S: Poor Haroki... DX


	7. You smell like bubblegum!

OH MY JASHIN!!! Sorry I've been so long! Whoops...^^' I left u on a cliffhanger last time! Shall we carry on? R&R Plz!

--------------- ----------------- ------------------ -------------------- -------------------- ------------------ ---------------

Hidan winced from the silence that filled the air. Only the slightly hitched breathe of Haroki was heard. "Uh...I'll just leave now..." Hidan stood up straight and dusted down his clothes before walking away with a small sob. "...What just happened...?" Haroki asked, an obviously confused look on his face. Deidara chuckled and helped his friend get up and back to class.

Deidara walked around for a bit since he had a free 50 minutes to kill. The blond walked slowly until he noticed a boy with purple hair and about 4 lip piercings walking around like a lost kitten. "Hey there un!" Deidara smiled and walked over to the new person. "...What do you want...?" Replied the purple haired student. "Well...What's your name un?" Deidara asked, ignoring the previous question asked. "Kiyoshi...you?" Deidara smiled and replied "Deidara un!" Kiyoshi tilted his head and blinked before repeating "Deidara...un?" The blond gently giggled and shook his head. "Just Deidara. The 'un' is a speech impediment!" Kiyoshi smiled and opened his scarlet eyes, revealing them to Deidara. "Wow un... what a weird eye color..."Kiyoshi blinked and chuckled before stating "I had an accident when I was little and my eyes ended up funny." Deidara and Kiyoshi laughed slightly before Kiyoshi poked his tongue out, two glimmers of metal shone through the sun before Kiyoshi put his tongue back in and winked.

Haroki stepped out of class and was met up by Deidara and Kiyoshi. "Who are you?" Haroki asked rudely, stepping in front of the blond and scowling at the purple haired intruder. "Haroki un! Don't be so mean! This is-" Kiyoshi stepped past Deidara and met with Haroki's intense gaze. "My name's Kiyoshi." Haroki hmph'd and stopped glaring at the new-comer. Deidara smiled and walked, arm in arm with Haroki and Kiyoshi. Deidara chuckled once more before making his way home while the final bell sounded.

Deidara sighed heavily before dropping his bag and jacket on the floor. "Wonder what's on T.V..." Deidara murmured before flopping himself on the sofa and pressing a small button on a remote. Deidara suddenly got up and walked silently over to his bag. He unzipped the bag and removed his photo frame with his diary, placing the photo frame on the windowsill, the diary on the sofa and himself next to the notebook of secrets. He began to scribble down how he'd met a new friend etc...when there was a loud knocking on the door. The blond quickly hid his diary under a pillow and walked hesitantly to the door. "Hey there! Mind if I come in?" Deidara smiled at the familiar face and welcomed him in to his empty house. "How did you know I lived here Kiyoshi...?" Kiyoshi winked and poked his metal covered tongue and replied

"I kinda followed you a little...But I'm not a stalker if that's what you're thinking!" Deidara giggled and shook his head gently. "Hey...do you always poke your tongue out like that un?" Kiyoshi stood there, expressionless for 6 minutes.

"Sorry un...again..." Deidara looked down submissively. Kiyoshi smiled and patted Deidara on the back "I forgive you...for the 4th and a half time." Suddenly, Kiyoshi burst into a fit of laughter and fell back on the sofa. The blond, shocked, just stood there, silent. "I didn't realize how much I poke my tongue out!!" Kiyoshi managed to breathe out between his fits of laughter.

Deidara smiled. "Hey...Can I see your room...?" The blue eyed blond smiled and nodded at the scarlet eyed male. "Sure un!" Kiyoshi followed Deidara up the stairs, a sinister smirk appearing on his pale face. 'Perfect...' Kiyoshi thought to himself. The blond opened a dark, wooden door revealing a light, pale blue room filled with toys and at the side, by the window was a large bed with a star pattern on the quilts and pillow cases. Kiyoshi hid the evil grin on his face and sat down on the bed. "You know...It's not good to be in casual wear all day...why don't you change?" Kiyoshi managed the most innocent smile he could while watching the blond intently under his powerful gaze. "Uh...is it ok with you in here un?" Deidara asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. "Sure! What, you don't trust me?" Kiyoshi sparkled his bright, cruel eyes and pretended to cry. The blond giggled and began to take off his shirt.

Kiyoshi shifted uncomfortably while Deidara unbuttoned his pants and shifted them to the ground. "So...Deidara...are you a virgin?" The blond blinked and blushed slightly before answering. "Uh...yeah un...why? Are you?" Kiyoshi smirked and nodded before standing up. The blue eyed male's breath hitched when Kiyoshi threw him roughly onto the bed. "What are you doing un?!" Kiyoshi's evil smirk appeared as he straddled Deidara by the hips and forcefully kissed him. Deidara's muffled yelps were almost invisible. Said blond grabbed the purple haired male's back shoulder and scratched at it as hard as the poor blond could. Kiyoshi sat up and winced at the pain surging through his body. "You little-" Kiyoshi had no time. Deidara seized the advantage and kicked the scarlet eyed male in the stomach.

Kiyoshi stood up, clutching his stomach and smiled gently. "I'll leave now. 'Kay?" Deidara glared at Kiyoshi before the pain filled figure left silently. Deidara felt his heart beat fade gently back to normal. "I should've listened to Haroki un..." Deidara sighed and fell into a deep, gentle sleep.

_--------------------The Next Morning------------------------_

Deidara walked to school at a gentle pace before catching a glimpse of red and purple. Kiyoshi. Deidara gulped and ducked his head down. Kiyoshi noticed Deidara ad picked him up. Deidara let out a small whimper before struggling. "What are you doing?" Kiyoshi asked before laughing at the blond's efforts. "Let me go un!" Deidara shouted, flailing his arms around hopelessly. Haroki quickly ran up to the scene and punched Kiyoshi hard in the stomach. "For fuck sake..." Kiyoshi murmured before running off. "Are you ok?! He could've really hurt you...stupid!" Deidara pouted and sulkily dragged himself to school.

"Hey, Sasori...look at blondie over there." Hidan smirked and pointed at said blond. Sasori smirked and walked over to the innocent male. "Have fun with Kiyoshi bitch?" Deidara glared." How and why the hell would you know or want to know un?" The red-head continued smirking and gripped the blond by the hair and pushing him to a nearby wall. "Because I want to laugh at you! You almost got raped!" Deidara looked down, embarrassed. "...So un..? You wouldn't care if I said I love you un!" Deidara's eyes went wide and his cheeks, red from embarrassment and blush. Sasori grinned a slightly innocent grin. "Hey un..." Sasori looked t him, eyes focused on the blond's sea blue crystal pools. "Yes...?" _'This is the most normal conversation I've ever had with him...' _Both male's were currently thinking. The amber eyed male had let his grip go and was swaying his arms to his side gently. "You smell like...bubblegum un!" Sasori turned away quickly, hiding the faint blush spreading across his face.

In class, Hidan was the on asleep this time. Sasori snickered and blew up a packet of crisps and smashed it between his hands, making the sleeping male release a girly scream. "What the fuck was that?!" Sasori managed to breathe before laughing too hard. "Fuck off, prick." Hidan muttered before settling his head back onto the desk.

Deidara passed notes to Haroki through maths as per usual. Deidara flung a note at Haroki _Bored un..._

_How does that concern me?_

_You're my source of entertainment un!_

_...Oh yea! How was ure talk with Sasori?_

_You...saw that...?_

_Duh! Me AND Hidan saw!_

_...Nevermind un..._

Deidara stayed quiet and finished his work quickly.

"So...he smells like bubblegum?" Haroki snickered and nudged Deidara in the side. Suddenly, the red-head bumped into the blond plus one. Something was different about the amber eyed male this time. He was wearing...cat ears...?! Deidara and Haroki had to cover their mouths quickly to avoid being caught laughing at the scorpion. "You noticed...I was dared to...by guess who..." Deidara patted him on the back which resulted in him being briskly flipped over Sasori's back. "Sorry...natural reflexes..." Deidara smiled and stood up. "That's the first time you've said sorry un...thanks..."

----------------- ------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------

That's all 4 now! R & R plz! btw if u could make a cover 4 this I would b so grateful! (not that anyone probably will) thx 4 reading!!!


	8. New student, empty classroom

OMG! I think I wont discontinue now ^.~ (thanks to Angecael Gliorixx!) Anyway~ Hopefully there will be more of a blooming romance in this!

Warning: YAOI! menas BoyXBoy Don't like? Why bother?

Disclaimer: I REALLY don't own it...except Haroki and Kiyoshi...^.^

Sasori stood there and waited for his silver haired friend. "I don't even know why I bother sometimes...he's ALWAYS late..." The red headed male reached into his denim jacket pocket and grabbed a small purple iPod. "I could use a bit of sound..." Sasori murmered before plugging in his headphones and turning the music up as loud as it could go, humming the verses but singing the chorus while leaning against the back of the school building.

_And believe I'm seeing things as a different way  
Woah oh oh  
Can we get down, get down, get down  
And drop the small talk  
Woah oh oh  
I can't slow down, slow down, slow down  
You're making my heart stop beating  
Please don't let me down  
So lets stop pretending and drop the small talk now_

Hidan walked along, listening to Sasori's voice and snickering at the fact he hadn't noticed him yet. Sasori turned to face Hidan and gave an irritated expression before nodding at him. "Take off the damn headphones!" The silver haired student quickly pulled off the black headphones before dragging the scorpion to class.

~X~

"Ugh...science is so dull..." Sasori sighed and tilted his chair back while the teacher droned on about the insides of animals. Sasori peered over his textbook and mindlessly stared at a familiar blonde. "What the fuck am I looking at...?" Sasori shook his head to get the thoughts clouding his mind. Meanwhile, Deidara was cringing at the total information overload. "Ew un. I never knew that our insides could be so...so...gross..." Haroki gave a small laugh before pointing to a corner of the room. "Are they-?" Haroki nodded and laughed at Deidara's now pale face. Dead frogs. On a tray. "We're going to cut them up...arent we un?" Deidara sounded a dry gulp before trying to focus on anything other than the dead amphibions piled up in the corner. Alas, it wasn't working.

"Oh God un..." The blonde only sounded a dry breath, looking over at Hiroki. The dead frog pinned down to the small tray, a clear little knife next to it. "Do they really expect me to cut the thing...OPEN?" Deidara gagged at the thought of the frogs organs spilling out over his hands. Deidara looked over to see his perfect little scorpion hack away at the poor thing. "Deidara, stop being a wimp." Haroki said, a smirk visible on his pale face. "Besides, you wanted to take Bio today...you could've skipped it y'know..." Deidara just rolled his eyes and focused his attention to the ugly green thing in front of him. Meanwhile, the red haired male was busy slicing up the thing, paying no attention to the concerned looks of other classmates and the, now slightly ill-looking, teacher.

Hidan let out a yawn and scratched the back of his head. Why is Science so damn boring? He looked around for a cheap source of entertainment. Sasori? Nah, he's too busy mauling the dead thing. Haroki? ...let's not go there...um...Hey! How 'bout that blonde? Hidan quickly strode over to the unsuspecting blonde and patted him on the back. "Huh? Oh...it's you un." Hidan feigned a hurt expression on his face and pretended to sob. "That hurt! Am I some sort of object now?" Deidara quickly shook his head, not wanting Sasori to kick his ass for hurting his best friend. "I was kidding un! I swear!" Hidan stopped to look at the panicked classmate and chuckled. "I was only pulling your leg! God, don't be so uptight and panicky all the time!" Deidara quickly looked down, a pink blush of embarrassment settling on his cheeks.

"So, what do you want un?" Deidara half mumbled, the distant sound of squishing distorting his mind. Hidan only gave a smirk and continued. "So...I was wondering...have you ever thought of Sasori..._in bed?_" The blonde quickly jerked his head around to meet the gaze of the taller male. "W-What? N-No way! I mean...he's attractive and all but-!" Deidara's mouth became dry as he tried to deny any thoughts about it. Hidan gave a low laugh and patted the smaller male on the head. "Don't worry, kid. I wont tell him." With that, The silver haired student strode back to his desk.

~X~

"I'm so glad that's over un!" Deidara smiled as he stretched his arms behind his head. Haroki gave a relaxed sigh and glanced over to Sasori. _'Wait-who's the girl?' _Haroki raised his eyebrow and nudged Deidara. "Hey, Dei...who do you reckon that is?" The blonde relaxed his arms and left them to sway by his sides. "...I dunno un..." The blonde tried to focus on the girl's face. Suddenly, the red head and the girl both turned around, striding over to Haroki and Deidara. "Can I help you?" Sasori casually asked, placing a hand on his hip, leaning into it. The girl had bright green hair, pulled up into pigtails, her bangs sliding over her pale face. Her eyes a shady yellow. _'Is she...real?' _Haroki looked at her with confusion and doubt. "Hullo." The stranger had a soft yet eerie voice.

"Uh...hey..." Haroki murmered, not wanting to attract attention from the freaky student. Sasori put an arm around the other and smirked. "This is Mei. The foreign exchange student." Mei smiled and clapped. "This school fun!" Mei's words jumbled to an almost inaudible whisper. "So un, where is she from...?" Deidara looked at Mei with a sort of interest._ 'She's kind of...flat chested...un...' _Mei looked at Deidara and tugged Sasori's sleeve, like a child who can't reach a toy. "Hm? Oh, she's from Japan." Haroki's face lit up with realisation as he tried to pronounce a word he had learned. "Ir-Ira-Irash..." No luck. Fortunatly, Mei completed it for him. "Irashimasen!" Mei gave a little peace sign and nodded. "Um...what?" Sasori looked at Mei, clouded with confusion. "Welcome!" The student's accent thick and confusing.

Sasori looked at Deidara and rememberance flashed through his body. "Hey, you." Deidara looked back at the scorpion with a mixture of fear and excitement. "You're good at maths...right? At least, that's what I hear.." The blonde slowly nodded towards the male while Haroki was attempting to talk with Mei. His blue eyes showing signs of fustration. Haroki noticed the two talking and smiled. _'Finally...' _but his attention was short lived, thanks to the stranger in front of him. "You very nice yes?" Mei smiled, looking into Haroki's eyes with innocence. "Uh...yeah?" The brown haired boy said, unsure of how to answer the statement. "Good! You be friend of mine no?" Haroki fiddled with his hands, nodding._ 'Why can't she talk normally?' _Haroki rolled his eyes and sent a false smile to the green haired weirdo. "So, Mei...do you like anyone here?" His voice hinted with uninterest. "I like...you! You sweet and funny and nice!"

"Um...thanks, Mei..." Haroki's brow raised a little at Mei's strange accent. "You're...uh...pretty cool too...I guess." His voice was flat as he looked around for the two that had wondered off while he was distracted and sighed. "Listen, it's great talking to you but I have to jet..." He turned around and walked off quickly, searching for his friend and the ginger. Mei looked around with a confused look and began walking in a random direction. "I very lost..." A simple nod completed the sentence as Mei carried on walking.

"So, you need maths help un?" Deidara looked down as he followed the scorpion into an empty classroom. "Yup." He replied bluntly before shutting the door behind the two of them. "Um...how did you get into an empty classroom? I thought they always locked them un..." He trailed off, not wanting to annoy Sasori. "Nah, they don't lock them unless it's night. People come in to study. Like right now." He sat down and pulled out a chair next to him, signalling the blonde to have a seat. Deidara jumped a little and quickly trotted over. He sat down nervously and let his bag softly hit the floor, while Sasori just dropped his bag with no care.

~X~

"Ugh! I don't fucking get it!" Sasori sighed loudly and tilted back on his chair. His brow furrowed in fustration as he failed to take in the information. "How the hell do you manage to even do this?" He looked at Deidara with an eye as he kept the other closed. "By the way..." He trailed off, giving the blonde a serious look. "Just because I'm letting you do this...doesn't mean I like you..." He mumbled and looked back to the open text book, his brows furrowing once again. "Y-You really don't have to like me un...I just..." Deidara felt hurt. He sighed softly and rubbed his eye a little before looking at the text book. Sasori picked up the end of the dropped conversation and blinked. "You just what?" He tilted his head and sighed impatiently.

Deidara looked away and sighed again. "Nothing." He ran his fingers through his hair to calm himself down a little. His face was flushing from the hidden emotions. "Well, tell me or I'll keep bugging you." Sasori retorted with a casual glance. Deidara just shook his head and avoided the scorpions eyes. "Ugh, tell me!" Sasori stood up abruptly and shoved Deidara hard in the back, causing him to fall off of his chair with a thud. "Fine un! You wanna know? I'll tell you!" Deidara's hands curled up into fists as anger bubbled up inside of his stomach. '_Why? Why does he hate me? I hate him! Hate! HATE!_' "You beat up people that don't do anything you say! But you push me for NO reason! You talk to me when you don't even fucking like me un!" Sasori's eyes widened at the curse as he remained the cool look through Deidara's rage.

Deidara took a step closer, his eyes tearing up a little. "Why don't you like me? Huh? What did I ever do to you?" His yells echoed against the baron classroom while Sasori stood there apathetically. "And...And...!" Deidara was panting for air, his face pink from shouting and his eyes blurry from the tears. Sasori looked at the blonde before moving his lips. The blonde flinched a little from the imagination of what Sasori would say in return. Instead, the scorpion took a step closer and yanked the blonde up harshly by his hair. Deidara yelped at the contact and shivered. "You really are stupid. You know?" He just stared into the blonde's eyes with his amber orbs. He leant down to his face and kissed him softly, his lips barely touching Deidara's.

"W-What...?"

ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! ^.^ Sorry I ended the chapter kinda weird...Well, I got it done in the end! (holy hell that took forever) But R&R pwease~? I have a good idea in mind for the next chapter ^.~ Thanks for reading~!


	9. You're a what!

You guys are so lucky! My hard drive crashed JUST after I'd uploaded SCHOOL BLUES But I got a new one that cost WAY too much. T^T I'm now broke and I think writing will cure my blues (crap pun FTW) Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I clearly don't own it. Only Haroki and Mei.

"W-What...?" Deidara's teary eyes widened at the almost invisible touch of the other, shaking a little. He tried to speak but the words were caught in his throat. Sasori pulled away slowly with a small breath. "...Happy...?" The red-head muttered before straightening up as he began to walk towards the door. "W-Wait un!" The blonde's mind was spinning with confusion. "W-Why? Why'd you do that un?" _'Am I angry? Un...Am I...upset? Happy?' _Sasori gave the ghost of a smile and said in almost a whisper. "You'll never know." He turned and clicked the door open and strode softly out of the room, pulling the door back.

xXx

"Dei! Wait for me!" Haroki panted as he caught up to the blonde. "You ran off earlier and I didn't see you the rest of the break! You left me with-!" Haroki froze and pulled Deidara's sleeve softly. "C-Can we go another way...?" The blonde tilted his head and noticed Mei walking around, a confused look spread across the student's face. "Oh come on, un! She's probably really confused!" Deidara dragged Haroki up to the confused Mei and waved happily. "Hi there, un!" Mei smiled widely and waved back. "Hullo Deidara-kun. Haroki-san~!" The student hugged Haroki tightly and sighed with content. "I miss you lots. I got lost in school place and I not see you!" Another smile and another tight hug before Mei pulled away reluctantly.

"So Mei, where's Sasori? Isn't he like...you're little tour guide or something?" The brown haired male said boredly, a small hint of irritation peaking in his voice. Mei hummed a little and stepped up so close to Haroki, their noses touched a little. "He want me to be with you..." Mei purred softly and smiled, leaning in a little. "Heh, oh..." Haroki backed off and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. He is not a ladies' man. "Well...Classes are that way..." He pointed to a whole coloumn of rooms and staircases before pointing in the other direction. "And those are libraries and the garden bit..." He rolled his eyes as he watched the information fly past Mei's head like an aeroplane.

Deidara chuckled at his friend's efforts before spotting Hidan and Sasori talking in the hall. He crept a little closer and tried to make himself as invisible as possible. "So, What do you think I should do?" Hidan asked with curiosity sitting on his words. Sasori shrugged before turning to Hidan. "Well, he rejected you. You have two choices. Try again or Give up." Hidan pondered and sighed with defeat. "I have no idea what to do..." He laughed weakly before walking away, his head hung. "Oh well...I guess..." Sasori looked around and spotted a blonde ponytail. "Deidara, you're hair's too long..." He gave it a pull and the blonde stumbled out with suprise before blushing deeply.

Haroki spotted Deidara and Sasori, sighing deeply. "Great. Now those two are busy..." Another sigh escaped his lips before turning back to Mei. "You help study me?" The student asked Haroki before leaning in again, brushing a soft hand against his leg seductivly. "I-I'm not good at work...ask Deidara!" He pointed and backed off even more. "You. Please?"

"Oh...with what?" He gave in, hoping to explain that he wasn't interested.

"History?"

"Damn." He loved that subject. And Mei knew it.

"Yay!" Mei took this as an acceptance and grabbed Haroki's arm, pulling it to the direction of the nearest empty classes.

"Um...did you need anything, Sasori?" Deidara gulped quietly and looked into the scorpion's bright eyes. "Actually, yeah." He pulled out a small note from his front pocket and handed it to Deidara. "Don't open it until I'm about nine feet away. Got it?" Deidara nodded at the question and held the note up to his eyes, watching Sasori walk away briskly. After five feet, he turned around and began opening the note quickly, wondering if Sasori ment nine exactly. He looked at the top of the note and smiled. "He does his name so cutely, un..." He thought aloud and blushed, reading the note.

_' Dear Deidara. I'm humouring you. Meet me after school at the front.'_

xXx

"Mei! Can you fucking focus?" Haroki had grown full blown pissed as he watched the student giggle and walk around the classroom with a grin spread across his face. "Eh? Oh! Gomen, Haroki-san~" He purred again sitting in close to Haroki. "Listen. I want to talk to you about something." Mei smiled and leant in. "Yes...?" Haroki sighed and ran a hand through his soft, brown hair. "I'm not...y'know...straight..." He blushed at his statement and looked down with embarrassment. "S-Straight? You like boys? Me too!" The exchange student grinned and hugged Haroki again before being pushed off quite roughly back onto the chair. "Yes! I like boys. Not girls!" He sighed angrily and looked into Mei's eyes, hoping the hint was clear.

Mei frowned at the statement and giggled. "You very funny! I am not a girl!" Mei giggled again and leant in to Haroki, grabbing his hand and pulling it towards the other student's nether regions. Haroki's eyes widened as he pulled away. "Y-You're a guy? What the fuck?" Haroki had a bright red blush on his face as his mouth stayed wide open. "Yes! I am a boy!" Mei grinned and giggled again, fiddling with his hair. "You are surprised? Why?" Haroki's eyebrow raised as he kept the entire shocked expression. "You look like a girl! Even more than Deidara!" He blinked and shook his head. Where was Deidara anyway?

I took long uploading! My bad~! Been busy lately! But enjoy! I shall try to upload quicker! ReviewXRateXEnjoy!


	10. What a brilliant mess

Woo! Tenth chapter, huh~? How awesome am I? (Not very.) But I didn't really think I would bother with this, and here I am, making another chapter. Hope you guys like it. I'm thinking of doing some other stories, like Kingdom Hearts or Kuroshitsuji. Maybe even do some things that need more yaoi lurve~! And! I only just noticed how freaking small my last chapter was. =.=

XxX

Deidara sat back in the chair and sighed, rubbing his cheek in utter boredom before his thoughts trailed off to the red headed other. He shook his head. What was he going to do with himself? Was he going to pursue this? Surely not after all of this. He bit his lip and brought the pen he was writing with to his lips, biting the end and idly listening to the teacher drone on about the periodic table or something. But soon the door was slamming open, revealing Hidan and Sasori, late as per usual. "Yeah, our bad." Hidan laughed loudly before rolling his eyes and sauntering over to his seat and plopping himself down. Sasori merely growled at the teacher and shrugged, taking the seat next to Hidan and smirking. Deidara's face instantly became a soft pink as he trailed the pen over his lips. But many bad feelings flooded into his heart. Pain. He whined and looked out of the window to avoid the gaze of the scorpion. This hurt so much. Maybe Sasori only did it because he was teasing. Of maybe a dare. Something. Why wasn't Haroki here? He actually began to focus on the teacher to distract his heavy heart.

"Okay class! So can you all turn to page 115 and do the questions. If you finish, turn the page and finish those questions too." Iruka nodded to himself and smiled before walking behind his desk and sitting himself down, beginning to grade some tests. He focused on the questions and jotted down the answers, making sure to include full detail. Suddenly, he felt something hit his arm lightly. A small piece of paper. "Oh no..." Deidara breathed and took the note into his hand, quietly pulling it open and reading it over. Obviously from Sasori. Ugh. But Deidara didn't want this. He was petrified of the red haired male hurting him more than he had been hurt before. He shook his head as he read it over and over again. What could he reply to that? He scribbled down something and flicked it back, hoping not to get himself into trouble.

_'Deidara. Meeting u out of skl.'_

_'No I rly dont think...i should...'_

Deidara couldn't stand this. Sasori was just playing with him. The blonde wouldn't have his emotions broken so easily like that, in the hands of the other. But soon, the bell had gone, and he had to move class. Deidara stood up quickly and stuffed everything in his bag before slinging it over his shoulder and walking out of the class before Iruka had the chance to tell them all goodbye. Iruka blinked and raised a brow, scratching his head gently before shaking his head. "That boy is always so confusing..." He thought aloud before glancing at the clock and giving a small smile. It would be time for lunch soon, and he could see a certain someone. His heart jumped at the thought and he had to contain his joy.

Sasori waited and groaned, leaning against the brick wall outside of school. Something told him that Deidara wouldn't show up. But he knew he would. Deidara couldn't help himself. He didn't even know why he wanted to talk to the other. He just wanted to see him. Creepy. Hidan passed him and blinked, tilting his head. "Hello Mr. Lonely, what the hell are you doing out here?" He chuckled and patted Sasori's shoulder before looking at his half lidded stare. "Hmm? Oh, waiting. Piss off." Sasori returned the smirk and winked playfully before watching his white haired friend leave the area. He could hear the trees moving against the wind, blowing leaves about on the ground. It was peaceful, but his heart still beat dully in his chest. What was this feeling...? He didn't let it get to him. He just leant against the wall and thought. He was becoming way too attached to that blonde. But something about his bright eyes and nature made him want him. How gross.

Deidara trembled and took a shaky breath before holding his phone closely to his ear. "Pick up un..." Deidara whispered into the phone and growled. Nothing. Thanks, Haroki. He rolled his eyes and flipped his phone down, stuffing it into his pocket and ruffling the bangs out of his eyes. "What do I even do...?" He asked himself as he started walking outside, looking around for the other and sighing in mild relief. He must be out of school. He didn't want to annoy the scorpion, but he didn't want to get hurt. So not going would be better, right? He shook his head. If he didn't go, he would never know what he wanted. He braced himself and stepped outside, soon meeting the eyes of the red head and jumping. He didn't realise he was right there! Sasori's eyes lit up a little before he contained himself and arched off of the wall, looking at the blonde and eyeing him over. What was it about the blonde that made him like this? What was this stupid feeling that made him act like this? Deidara swallowed and gave a nervous laugh before playing with his ponytail. His heart was going to beat out of his mouth at this rate. Sasori moved closer and took Deidara's wrist, pulling him away and hiding the small smile that spread his lips.

Deidara blinked and let himself be lead along, anticipating the other's next move so he could mentally prepare for it. Sasori suddenly stopped and turned to look at the confused blonde. "Listen, I wanted to talk to you about that...kiss." _If you could call it that. I barely touched him. _Sasori rolled his eyes inwardly before clearing his throat. "So, about that...I wanted to...apologise." Deidara could feel his eyes start to hurt. He didn't want him to say sorry. That meant that it wasn't supposed to happen. And that was enough to break his heart in two. He gave an inaudible whine before using his free hand to brush away his tears in the corner of his eyes. "O-Oh...okay...un..." Deidara's voice was weak and shaky, but his eyes were still bright, even though they avoided the other completely. He didn't even want to look at Sasori. "So..." Sasori's voice was quiet. "I'm sorry for kissing you..." Those words made Deidara whimper. So he didn't want that at all. Of course he didn't. Why would he? They were both boys, and he knew Sasori hated him deep down. Sasori continued to look off to the rows of houses in view, sighing and shaking his head. This was a lot harder than he thought. Some part of him begged to stop saying sorry and admit how he actually felt. But how _did _he feel? That's what confused him.

Deidara turned around and bowed his head to the ground, focusing on the small pebbles and hiding his eyes from Sasori. His heart had fallen into his stomach and tears were going to spill from his eyes in a matter of seconds. This was so...painful. This hurt more than any cut or bruise. And this wasn't even a big deal. But to the blonde, it meant the whole world. He began walking and shaking his head. He needed to be away from the red head. Sasori's eyes changed to dull and wide ones, reaching out before stopping himself. "Dei-..." He trailed off and sighed out, biting and chewing on his lip. What had he done now...? Sasori felt like an idiot. He groaned and brought his hand up, gripping his hair and tugging on it before leaning back on a large fence. Where was he anyway? He had kind of dragged the blonde here without even knowing where he was himself. He looked around and noticed the houses and fences. Must just be some stupid road. He shrugged it off and picked up his phone, dialling a number and hearing the dial tone automatically kick in. "Hidan is busy then..." Something overcame the scorpion. Guilt. Something made him want to kick himself and run after the other. He decided. He walked and soon picked himself up to a running pace, trying to see if he could catch up to the blonde before he was already gone.

Deidara slid down against the alley wall, burying his head in his knees as he brought them up. Tears streamed down onto his cheeks and his clothes as he coughed out a sob. He didn't know why he was crying so much. This wasn't even big. He told himself that but kept crying anyway. He couldn't stop the tears, no matter how badly he wanted to. He wanted Sasori to love him. But that was so impossible. No one would love a crybaby. He looked up and tried to think of anything. Something. Please. He needed Haroki here with him. To hold him and tell him it would be okay. But he was sick, busy or sleeping. Stupid friend. But he couldn't blame him. This was just a kiss. Just a kiss. Deidara shook his head and let the fringe fall over his eye before sniffing and rubbing his eyes like a child on his sleeve. He could hear footsteps, but ignored it. Nobody came down this alleyway anyway. So it didn't matter if some stranger was walking past.

Sasori panted and looked around, wondering what way the other would have gone. But he heard faint noises from the small alleyway and blinked, thinking that was him. His assumptions were correct. He could see the blonde's ponytail. He gave himself a mental slap before running down the thin passage, looking down at the other and sighing at his tear stained face. He was so dumb. He could hate himself. Guilt washed over him as he crouched, looking into one of the blonde's eye. "I'm so sorry..." Sasori's personality had shifted into a caring one, which threw the blonde off totally. "N-No...you're not..." He retorted and tried to push himself further away from the red haired male, backing up against the wall. Sasori only moved closer, taking the other's hair to force him to stay put. "I...I don't know! I can't say anything that wont make me sound like a little girl..." He groaned and looked up before looking to the confused boy he had a firm grip on. "L-Let me go..." Deidara whined and squirmed, trying to move the hand off of his hair. Sasori refused, instead moving his head closer and brushing his lips against the other's like before. "_Sorry..." _Sasori murmured out before pushing his lips tighter against the other. Deidara's eyes widened and shone, not having a single idea on what to do. Did he kiss back? Push away?

Sasori continued to kiss him, suddenly feeling the blonde kiss him back shyly. He was sorry. Sorry for a lot of things. He had grown horribly attached to the other, and he didn't even want to. He wanted to keep tormenting him, making his life a hell. But he wouldn't. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about him. His tongue licked gently against the other's lips, wanting them so desperately to open. Deidara complied and felt his face grow a hot pink, parting his lips and feeling the scorpion's tongue against his own, swirling around and playing with each other. He shuddered at the feeling and moved his arm to wrap around Sasori's neck loosely. The kiss was long, making sound against silence. Their tongues touched and fought for dominance. But Sasori slowly pulled away, his face almost as stained with that deep red as Deidara's. Neither of them wanted that to end. They wanted to continue. But Deidara forced himself to think that he was being used. Just for Sasori's pleasure. He wished he could read the ginger's mind. He would know for sure what to do then. But then, the whole surprise of the kiss wouldn't have affected him this nicely.

"I-I...I have to go." Sasori stumbled over his words before standing and pulling the blonde up, leading him out of the alley. His hand subconsciously wandered down to the other's, holding the blonde's hand tightly before coming out into some kind of cul-de-sac. He blinked and familiarized himself with the area before giving a soft chuckle. "Oh, I know where I am." He nodded to himself and looked to the blonde. He didn't realise the boy was a good head shorter than him. Made a difference. Sasori wasn't the tallest male alive. He gave a smirk to that thought before pulling Deidara into him and wrapping his arms around his waist. "You can't tell anybody I even think of acting like this. Especially not that bitch Sakura. Got it?" He raised a brow before kissing him again. It was only a short one. But the sudden loneliness that Sasori normally felt washed away from him in the other's presence. "Oh yeah, might as well tell you now." He thought aloud from his broken sentence, causing the other to hum and tilt his head. He was so happy. He couldn't believe himself. He was actually being held by the other and talking to him. Kissing him. He prayed that this wasn't a joke or a dream. That would break him. He could scream he was so happy. But he kept the joy inside of his eyes as they glistened and stared up to the other. "Halloween party. Go and bring that guy you like." He rolled his eyes. This was literally just an excuse to have the blonde come over to a big house so they could hang out.

Deidara was so glad he came. Went to see him. Even if it hurt at first. The party. He would definitely show up. But what would he wear? And would Haroki go with him? He thought about the choices and nodded to the other, leaning up and kissing him again. The area was so quiet and nice. The wind ruffled the pair's hair and made Sasori look calmer than what he usually was. Deidara nodded again and breathed in the sweet scent of bubblegum from the other and pulled away. He had to get home. He had to run and tell Haroki, forcing him to go. "B-Bye!" Deidara quickly fled the scene and giggled happily on his way home. Everything seemed so much brighter now. Full of hope.

XxX

Haroki panted and watched the boy lick the tip of his member, squirming and gritting his teeth as he took the head into his mouth and sucked softly. "M-Mei..." His broken voice was layered in a thick haze, his eyes glazed with lust and guilt. One time. He couldn't resist much longer. Mei wanted to make Haroki happy, so he asked. He felt bad for him really, but the feelings in his stomach and lower body were telling him to stop thinking and start thrusting. He bucked his hips and ran his hand through the other's brightly coloured hair before letting out a few groans as Mei dipped his head in lower, going to the hilt and humming as he sucked. Haroki's voice and thoughts broke off as he thrust harder, not being able to control himself for much longer. "Ah fuck, Mei..." He looked down and watched the feminine boy do it all. He closed his eyes and rolled his hips, near to releasing. "I'm not gonna last...Mei..." The boy hummed and pulled up, licking the slit and tilting his head. "Mhm!" The boy giggled and continued licking, pushing the head back into his mouth and letting out small noises of pleasure. Suddenly, Haroki threw his head back and gripped the hair in his hand, his seed filling the boy's mouth. Mei blinked and swallowed it softly, some of it leaking from the corners of his mouth as he pulled up and licked his lips. "Haroki taste nice..." He giggled and laid over him, pushing him down onto the bed they were currently on and smiling. Haroki sighed happily and let himself relax. But a thought kept playing in his mind over and over again.

_What about Hidan...?_

XxX

Well, that's it for my amazing chapter 10! Not that great. But hopefully I'll upload more frequently. Review, pretty please~? Thanks for reading~! G'bye~!


	11. Don't trust the wine

Wow! It's been...way too long, huh. I've been seriously lacking in my creative outlet. Kukuku. Time to make up for it with Sasodei, right~? Let's hope. Anyway, I apologise to the people who read this, it must seriously suck having to wait so damn long for a new chapter! Right then! Let's get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, only Haroki, and Mei.

XxX

"You sure this is a good costume idea, un?" Deidara frowned upon his reflection in the standing mirror. "Sure you do!" Haroki rolled his eyes, looking at him eagerly with a finger pressed against his cheek. He stroked his skin gently, thinking of any possible things to add. Deidara sighed, pulling on the outfit. He wore a flared suit, with ruffles as far as the eye could see. "You're supposed to be an angel!" Haroki nodded, grinning widely. The blonde didn't think he looked anything like an angel, but rather more of a business man coming to collect money. "C-Can I change the stupid suit, un?" He was growing slightly embarrassed, and wanted something more apt to the theme of Halloween. "Che. Fine." Haroki clicked his tongue, soon pulling the clothes off of the other, leaving him in his boxers. Bright blue, like his hues.

Something was plaguing Haroki. Mei, of course. And Hidan. What the fuck was he going to do?! Knowing he did all that with Mei, while he knew Hidan liked him. Why did he care so much anyway? Haroki shook his head, clearing his throat gently. Deidara picked up on the odd behaviour and raised a brow. "You okay?" He picked out a few clothes and held them over his thin frame. "Huh? Oh right! No. I mean – yes." Haroki brushed the hair from his eyes. "Just having a think, is all." He smiled, watching Deidara try on the new outfit. "You're such a girl. You know?"

"I am not!" Deidara slipped the costume over his body, settling it down and pulling it into position. It was a neon green and metallic silver costume, skin tight and futuristic. "Oh! You're going as..."

"A robot, un!" The blonde's enthusiasm made Haroki chuckle. He did kind of look like a robot...

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard as the door to Haroki's room was loudly shoved open. Mei was on the other side, in a short maid dress, complete with bonnet and stockings. Haroki's face flushed a bright red as Deidara stared at the pair of them. "Woah! Hold up a second, un!" He glanced to both, wondering why the foreign student was in his house. "I thought you were gay!"

"I am!"

"He am!" Mei chimed in, giggling softly. English not improving with each day spent in the country. "What's she doing here?! Did you two...?"

"I-It's not like that! He has balls!" Haroki blurted out, suddenly pausing and rehearing the words that stumbled out of his mouth. There was a shared awkward silence, before Mei started laughing loudly. "Haroki-san!" Tears formed at the sides of his eyes, from the laughing at the other. Haroki's face brightened drastically and he snapped his head down, refusing to look at the blonde or the scantily clad exchange student.

XxX

"I look good, right?" Deidara was wondering the whole time, repeating the question to Haroki, who was 'dressed' as a witness to a crime. This meant he was dressed as normal, but he had an excuse. Next to him, was the maid. Mei hung loosely on his arm, wiggling his hips as he clicked in his three inch heels. Deidara's hair was down now, letting it bounce along. "W-We're really early, un..." Deidara paused, realising it was still broad daylight. He was the only one wearing a long coat so he wouldn't show off his costume. Mei didn't seem to care and Haroki had nothing to hide. "Is this the right place? Did Sasori give you directions?" Haroki sighed, wondering if the huge-ass house in front of them was the one to be used later. They were only coming along early because Sasori had told Deidara to. That, and Deidara wanted to see him so badly. He was so excited for it. He licked his lips, slowly approaching the door. The house was a modern mansion, so many rooms, all decorated nicely. "This is the kind of house you'd have on The Sims or something..." Haroki mumbled, looking up the nearly invisible roof. "Why did Sasori tell you to come early again?"

"Good question, Haroki...un." Deidara nodded to himself before biting his lip in anxiety. Suddenly, the door was swung open, revealing a half dressed Hidan, a pocky stick dangling out of his mouth loosely. He grinned, looking at the three. "Fuck, you did come. Well, don't stand there like morons. Get in." He rolled his eyes.

The trio walked in, Haroki slowly coming in last. Mei clung to his arm tightly, and Hidan's eyes avoided them. He felt a burning in his chest, and the desire to rip that stupid whore away from Haroki. He slammed the door, and let them ogle at the sight of the huge home before vanishing into one of the rooms. The huge entry room was dark, and perfect for Halloween. Even in broad daylight, it was still a dim brownish orange. The floors were marble, checkered with a deep brown and black. Deidara swallowed softly, looking up at the heavily hung chandelier that perched and dangled above them. "Wow...this place is freaking huge..." He muttered, getting a small hum from Haroki and Mei in response as they all admired the eerie beauty of the home.

Sasori soon stepped out, looking to the three. He was on top of the double staircase that led into another small hallway, filled with various and mostly unused rooms. He was dressed in a navy blue suit with a white ruffled undershirt, followed by pretty tight black pants. He smirked, walking down and nodding his head. "Alright?"

"O-Oh..." Deidara's voice failed him as he stared straight up at the costumed scorpion. He kept a firm grip on his long coat, refusing to part with it. Haroki and Mei both exchanged slightly awkward looks as they realised they were already third wheels in this little love scene. Sasori's eyes narrowed in to a half lidded stare, casually raising an eyebrow at the blonde. "You can take your coat off, you know." Deidara's eyes widened slightly before shaking his head in a mild panic. "N-N-Not until later!"

"Now, that makes me think you're a stripper under there." The red-head's remark caught all three of the guests off guard, Haroki soon laughing while Deidara's face lit up even more crimson than before.

Hidan soon stepped out from the room he was in, his composure exactly the same as before. He grinned down to his friend and gripped firmly onto a large triple bladed scythe taller than himself. "Like it? Sexy, right?" Sasori rolled his eyes and offered a small chuckle before looking at the blades. "As long as you don't kill anyone, you maniac." Hidan flashed a glance at Mei and grinned once again. "Won't make promises." Haroki's body tensed slightly and he looked down towards the floor before watching the blonde slowly walking around. "S-So, will more people be joining?"

"Yeah. All from other schools though so watch out."

"I hear your old friends will all be here too." Hidan chimed in, smirking before sauntering his way to Deidara. "One has a shitload of piercings, the other one got into an accident. _Pretty nasty._"

"Oi." Sasori frowned at the foul mouthed other, pulling Deidara from his direct line of sight. "Come on, take it off." Deidara shook his head and swallowed, feeling slightly intimidated.

Eventually, Deidara's coat had been shed, and Sasori grinned at the costume. "Aw." He murmured out and chuckled, watching the blonde's cheeks heat up before he adjusted his own ruffled shirt. The blonde wore loose shorts, followed by a long shirt. The shirt was a bright red, along with the shorts. "D-Devil, un." Deidara pointed out shyly while Sasori idly looked the costume up and down. "It's cool. Don't hang out with certain people." Sasori remarked casually, though the words were subtly laced with mild worry that he would be snatched up by his friends. He knew what they were like.

XxX

Time passed as they chatted with each other. Deidara had to admit, it was awkward. After the kiss they shared, he honestly wondered what Sasori thought of him, and if it would continue. Would they kiss again? Perhaps more? Would Deidara let him go that far? The questions burned into his mind until a loud knock at the door paused his thoughts as he looked towards the large wooden thing. Haroki and Mei both glanced to the door, more interested in the ceiling. Hidan and Sasori rose from the couch they were casually sitting on, briskly walking and answering the door. True to his word, a man heavily pierced up his nose and all along his ears with spiky ginger hair shoved past them with an expressionless face. He was in a suit, as if he was going to a funeral. "Well. He's gotta be a fucking Mafia boss or something." Hidan snickered to Sasori, watching him sit down. Deidara's eyes couldn't help but to widen at the sight. He was so scary, the blonde's heart thumped several times harder in his chest.

"Kakuzu!" Hidan suddenly grinned as widely as he could, watching the man raise an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"You look creepy." Hidan pulled a face, while Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"It's Halloween, I'm supposed to be." Hidan laughed loudly, letting him in quickly and watching as he sat next to the pierced man. "Pein, try to smile." All Kakuzu got in response was a mild grunt and a roll of the other's eyes. Next was a blue haired woman with a bottom lip piercing, and a white rose in her hair. "Your girlfriend's here, Pein." Sasori smirked, letting her in and glancing at Deidara. He could see him getting visibly uncomfortable with all of the people suddenly arriving. Haroki and Mei also seemed to have vanished, probably exploring the rooms out of boredom. Suddenly, Hidan let out a laugh, pointing a finger at the next to enter.

"You've come as a fucking fern!" Sasori looked to the direction of the pointed finger, soon joining the other in loud laughter as a green haired man surrounded by two large spiked leaves walked to them. "Assholes." He scowled and pushed past the laughing duo, sitting down roughly. "What _did _you come as, Zetsu?"

"Venus Fly Trap."

"Oh." Kakuzu's mouth fell closed behind the dark cloth he wore over it. Quickly enough, all attention was drawn to the blonde awkwardly perched on one end of the couch. "Who's this guy?"

"O-Oh!" Deidara jolted at the mention of his presence, giving a small smile. "I'm Deidara, un. It's really nice to meet you." His eyes slid away to avoid the stares of the various people opposite him. Two more people joined, one with bright red eyes, and the other with blue skin. "Shark-boy and weasel have joined too!"

"Oi Hidan, is this your boyfriend?" Deidara's eyes widened once again and he shook his head frantically, watching the other's laughing at him. "Calm your ass, I'm kidding. Hidan doesn't like boys like you."

"Sasori does." Pein's oddly soft voice silenced the room before the red-eyed male spoke up.

"So this is Sasori's boy?"

Sasori smiled, shaking his head. "Nope." Haroki and Mei paused suddenly, atop the stairs, creeping down and hoping not to be noticed. "He looks more like Hidan's type." Kakuzu winked at Haroki, while the boy got shivers in his spine. Mei pouted playfully and soon bounded down the stairs, sitting on top of Kakuzu. Haroki raised a brow, rolling his eyes and walking down to join Deidara. He plopped down roughly, looking to the others while Mei rubbed affectionately against Kakuzu like a cat in heat. Sasori slammed the door closed, hearing something hit the other side, followed by a muffled noise. "That'll be Tobi." Zetsu sighed, shaking his head and bowing it in embarrassment. Sasori reopened the door and looked at the masked other, rubbing his forehead. "Owowowow..." Tobi groaned unhappily, before perking up and moving straight past the red-head and sitting uncomfortably next to Zetsu.

Soon enough, Hidan and Sasori joined Deidara and Haroki. "Pein is the Mafia boss, Itachi is nothing, of course, Kisame is a shark, Zetsu's a fern-"

"Venus Fly Trap!"

"...Whatever, Tobi's a lollipop, Konan's a-" Pein growled to keep Hidan from making a remark at his girlfriend.

"A-A wonderful human being." Konan smiled and inched slightly closer to the pierced male, stroking his arm.

"Kakuzu is a ninja...?" Kakuzu gave a half nod and chuckled slowly, letting Hidan grin at him.

"Yes! I totally fucking called it. Anyway. Sasori's a pirate, I'm awesome, Blondie's a...red thi-" "Devil!" Deidara jumped and blinked, nodding slowly while Hidan nudged Sasori roughly. "Is he devilish, Sasori~?" Hidan purred, laughing coyly at the other. Sasori smirked, glancing to the other before giving a small, but very genuine smile. The blonde smiled back, averting his eyes sweetly.

Everyone was settling, talking with each other. More people showed up, and eventually the alcohol was being popped out. People went off with other people, flirting or laughing with each other. Soon, Deidara was being pulled back, by a familiar face. Honeyed eyes with a mess of red hair smiled at him softly. "Have a drink. Got cheap wine, or got cheap beer." He chuckled softly, looking to the blonde. "I actually wanted to talk to you for a little while." The blonde nodded a little, taking whatever the other offered, and sipping it down to calm himself down. His heart pounded in his throat, and he looked around to wonder if anyone was watching. Sasori noticed and chuckled. "You know, I'd know if anyone was watching." Deidara had to agree. The scorpion had a beautiful pair of keen eyes.

"If anyone...did see us...what would you do, un...?" The blue eyed boy's voice lilted and he tilted his head, looking back every now and again. Sasori looked in thought, wondering the question in his mind. What would he do? He shrugged. "Never thought about it. I don't think anyone would let me live it down though." He was seriously risking his reputation. Everyone who knew Sasori knew that he was a jerk. So to see him being like this was unheard of. Deidara wondered if Sasori would really risk something important to him just for a mere chat with someone who was barely worth it. But he was forced to push the thought out of his head. _'Why would he even bother?' _The blonde's hues slipped into a half lidded gaze at the taller red head in front of him. Sasori's brow arched slightly at the change of face, but didn't question it. Inwardly, the scorpion wondered the same. Why is he bothering with the blonde?

_Why am I doing this?_

Sasori merely shook it away. He hated thinking about things for too long. Maybe Deidara was just a quick screw. Yeah! That's got to be it. "You drink, right?"

"M-Me?" Deidara blinked and looked around, the faint scent of cheap alcohol already lingering the place. Sasori soon grabbed the nearest empty glass to him and offered the other to take it while he grabbed some wine. The thin, dark bottle looked sinister for some reason, but Deidara's eyes were more focused on Sasori. Said male poured out the thin liquid and pulled the bottle up, setting it down just as quickly as he had picked it up. The blonde's hand fingered the glass, reluctant to drink but not wanting to refuse flatly. He sipped the wine with a slightly bitter face, which Sasori smirked at. "It's a nasty taste, but at least it gets you drunk."

"Y-You don't do...drugs here...right, un?" Deidara's voice was quiet at the mention of the illegal action. Sasori shook his head and licked his lips. "Not my thing." He replied simply, snatching the glass from the blonde and drinking half of the contents.

XxX

Deidara's eyes swam in a misty haze, his own voice blurred in his ears. Naturally, he was talked into more and more wine and cheap beer, to the very point where his liquid confidence allowed him to practically fling himself at the red-head. Sasori talked idly to him, watching the other's body waver and tense to stay up right. The voices in the room were silent to the pair of them, as Deidara clung onto Sasori's voice. "...Do you feel alright, 'Dara?" Deidara's face brightened to a sickly pink as he heard the mention of a nickname, soon bobbing his head in a desperate attempt to retain any act of being sober. But Sasori saw through the blatant cover before pulling him back a little away from the other people.

_'This is it. I can fuck him, and be done with it.' _But something told Sasori that it was dirty. Wrong. Taking advantage of the blonde. But he wouldn't object. He leaned to the blonde, pushing him to the wall they spoke in front of. His arm hovered over the blonde's head, and his free hand stroked at Deidara's smooth face. The drunken other giggled stupidly and pulled on his shirt. _'Too drunk to see.' _Sasori's hand trailed lower to the other's chest, moving in until their lips were moments apart. Deidara's body tensed, wanting more of the feeling being offered to him. "C-Can...I kiss you, un..?" His voice was light, and slightly slurred. Sasori nodded faintly and soon felt the other's lips on his own.

XxX

"Yes!" Hidan yelled, shaking his masked friend violently as he grinned at the knocked over tower of beer cans. "I fucking tol' you I could do it!" His voice was loud, but his speech was lost to the alcohol. Haroki laughed at the white haired male's actions, also tipsy. Mei had run off with other boys to play, and Haroki knew it too. So then, why didn't he care? He wanted to stay with Hidan and the others, watching them. Suddenly, Hidan turned to hear the laughter, staring at Haroki with glistening eyes. "Why're you laughin'?"

"You're making me laugh, Hidan!" Haroki yelled back playfully. Hidan's face was dusted with pink before clearing his throat and wheeling back around to meet the eyes of a smirking Kakuzu. "Shut your face, asshole." Hidan's head lowered in embarrassment and they continued their game.

XxX

Deidara found himself in a new room. Sasori had been talking, but the blonde had a hard time remembering any of it. He followed the scorpion up a set of stairs until they both stood together, in the silence. Sasori wrapped his arms around the other's waist, tightly pulling him into another kiss, his tongue flicking against the other's lips. Deidara's hues fell half lidded and he complied to the other's silent wishes. Sasori's tongue fought for an easy dominance against Deidara, soon swirling his tongue around and exploring an untouched cavern. His fingers slid down to the blonde's hips, lightly keeping the kiss continued as his leg slid in between Deidara's. The blonde began to tremble slightly at Sasori's touch, his hips arching for more attention. Sasori broke the kiss and smirked, tilting his head and moving to the other's neck, licking and sucking at the light skin until pink marks were visible under the bangs of hair. His hands snaked from Deidara's hips to the front of his outfit, pushing past his pants to stroke at the more sensitive places.

Deidara's drunken body arched to the touch, letting soft whimpers of approval escape his loose lips. "S-Sasori...un..." His soft voice was quieter than normal, his hands hovering over the red-head's, stroking over the bulge in his pants. Deidara could feel the warmth in his lower body, squirming for the heat as if coldness would attack him if he thought of stopping. Sasori fondled the other through the thin cloth that covered Deidara's member. His teeth grazed the blonde's neck, sucking gently until the pink marks were darker and more prominent. Deidara's legs trembled underneath him and his faint whispers grew in length, turning into light moans and whimpers. Sasori could see the other trembling, and knelt down in front of him. Deidara's confused expression was replaced by one of realisation as he was being pulled by a hand to kneel with him. Sasori's hands returned to the other's attention wanting areas, pulling him closer to kiss him.

Sasori could feel more than drunken lust in the kiss. Deidara's shy tongue squirming about with his was sweet. But Sasori only wanted his body. Just to seek pleasure before dumping him alone to deal with the lost virginity. No matter how many times Sasori thought about it, the answer was never the same. _'It's only pleasure I want from him. That's why I think I like him.'_

_'I don't need him in my life. He's just another thing for me to play with.'_

_'Am I wrong...?'_ The last thought made Sasori pause, causing the blonde to open his eyes and pull back from the kiss. "Sasori..." He whispered, the blush on his face a sweet shade of red. Sasori's eyes looked hurt, and full of confusion. Is this wrong? Was he wrong? The confusion annoyed him and he took his hands from the other's pants, moving them up to push the blonde down by the shoulders. Deidara hit the floor with a light bump, his body being held down as Sasori pinned his arms and hands above his head.

With Sasori's free hand, he pulled up Deidara's shirt, leaning down and nipping at the pink centres on his chest. His tongue flicked at them and his breath was hot on Deidara's skin. Said blonde's breath grew heavier and his back arched into the pleasure. Deidara found that he couldn't remember how he got to this, but he wondered if he cared. His mind swam with thoughts of emptiness. This feeling was so new to him, his wine soaked mind wouldn't process it. All he wanted was the nice heat Sasori gave him. It was okay if it was Sasori. That's what Deidara thought about. The scorpion had moved lower, his grip gone from the blonde's wrists. His hands now pulled the other's pants down, seeing the blonde's hard anatomy. "You got hard quickly." Sasori muttered softly, Deidara barely following before nodding dumbly. "I don't want to waste time." The coldness in Sasori's voice was lost in Deidara, and he smiled at the other.

Sasori felt wrong. Feeling Deidara sucking on his fingers to wet them made him feel more guilty than aroused. What was he trying to prove? That he carried no emotion for the blonde lying in front of him? That he was a cold monster, like his friends and others know so well? His fingers slid in and out of Deidara's mouth, the blonde's warm tongue slipping around them carefully. He giggled gently, and Sasori found a tight pain in his stomach. He ignored it, pushing his fingers in harder. Deidara whimpered at the roughness but complied, his voice soft among the quiet sounds of sucking and his mild panting. Soon, Sasori was pulling his fingers out and tugging down Deidara's underwear, probing at his virgin entrance with his wet digits. Deidara twitched and his body hitched in tension. The wine in his body told him that everything would be fine, and that Sasori wanted him as much as he wanted Sasori.

Sasori was soon pushing his fingers in, feeling the tightness around them. It was hot, and Sasori worked to reach the spot inside of the other. Deidara felt a wave of pain in his spine and lower body, cringing before whining in protest. "You'll love it soon." Sasori assured with a twist of his fingers into the blonde's body. Deidara let out a small cry before gritting his teeth and digging his fingernails into the floor below him. The short carpet did nothing to ease his pain. Suddenly, a sharp cry of pleasure jolted through the blonde as Sasori thrust his fingers into the spot he so desperately wanted to find. Finally. Sasori silently congratulated himself as he made sure to rub the spot as much as he could. Deidara's body tightened and his voice was growing quickly in volume. The wine in his system refused to wear off, and encouraged the vocals.

_'He's been stretched out enough.' _Sasori looked to the vulnerable blonde beneath him, spreading his legs apart to come in between them. Deidara looked at him with eyes so full of trust and drunken happiness. He felt up himself, his member only half hard. _'Fuck sake. Stop thinking.'_ He rubbed his own self softly with a free hand, his fingers still probing around inside of the blonde. He was growing hard, watching the blonde squirm and tighten around his fingers so innocently. He pulled his digits out and freed himself, pulling Deidara up. The blonde reached and clumsily stroked at the other, smiling too sweetly for this kind of situation. Through the increasing arousal, Sasori hoped that Deidara would wake up out of the drunkenness and stop what was going on. Or someone walk in so he had an excuse to stop. He had gone too far to stop with the blonde now, right?

Deidara shifted position, wanting to wet Sasori before putting him in, like he had done with his fingers. He tried to please the other, his tongue swirling around the other's member as he bobbed his head down to take more in. He got as much wet as possible. He couldn't push down too much, for he knew he would regret it. He sucked softly and shyly, before kneeling up and licking his lips. "I-Is this...going to hurt me, un...?" Sasori led Deidara back down, returning to him by his entrance. His wet tip rested at the other's entrance and he thought about how to lie to the boy. It was obviously going to hurt. He's a virgin after all. "...No, it'll be really good."

He leaned over the other, leaning down and kissing his neck and jawline, his eyes half lidded to hide the regret in his mind. _'Stop regretting. This is what you wanted! A chance to get the blonde off of your mind!' _He looked to the blonde and closed his eyes, ready to break the boy's innocence.

_Oh God, someone stop me._

XxX

Such a long paragraph! And I left you all on yet another cliffhanger. You poor readers. /3

Anyway! I hope you like it, and sorry for the long-ass wait. I PROMISE, to make sure I post more often.

On a side note: I started this whole story, through my adoration of Naruto. However...I have gone off the series dramatically and have been for a while. So honestly now, I'm not sure if I can continue writing if I have no passion for it. I am so so sorry if that happens. Please forgive if it does!

Anyway! Reviews are awesome, if you leave one. Thanks for reading!


End file.
